Dark As Day
by DracoV3
Summary: This is going to be a slash... yes it is. The story takes place just after Harry gets out of Hogwarts.


_I don't own Harry Potter or any part of his world. My story line nope I know I got it some where cuz I'm not that smart! Don't you feel better now I own nothing I tell you.. Also umm yeah look at my profile I got alot of other junk to say.  
Ok this story shall take place as the ending to book seven. Everything in book six shall still stand, unless I forgot part of it ... then dang, I'm not the worlds bigest fan after all, sorry._

**Dark As Day**  
**Ch.1 : The Last Time**

I sit around waiting for Ron to hurry up so we can head down to the great hall for the last time. Well the last time as a child where I am stuck here. I mess around with my black fancy robe as I stand up. "Ron! For the last time, She is waiting downstairs hurry up!" I yell, knowing Ron isn't going to go to do this, but then again I don't know maybe Ron will shock us all. Ron walks out in a new and never use robe. I laugh to myself. When did the world finally start to work out? I don't think anything could go wrong now. I have a wonderful girlfriend, Cho. My two best mates are in love together.

"What's funny?" Ron ask as we head down. "Nothing, everything! Everything is good, nothing is wrong." I say thinking back to the best worst night of my life. The night I Harry killed the one man who kept messing with my life. Tom Riddle. The battle was long and hard, it was just about a month ago. So timing was wonderful too. No one was lost in the fight it was just me and him. The way it was meant to be. I let a small smile slide to play when I was Hermione in a beautiful blue dress. Ron taking a hold of her arm and walking her out the door where I saw Cho .. and Draco?

"Harry, I umm have something to tell you" Cho started and didn't look at me once. "Harry, I'm leaving you." I looked over to Draco and gave a half smile while asking "And he is. . . " She then looked over to Draco, too. "Yes Harry." I looked at her this time, "How long?" She looked at me and met my eyes this time. "A month. Right after you-know-who. Harry you have to understand, your just not the same. You never will be." With that I stepped past them and walked on with my two best friends I could ever ask for.

Halfway down the hall I looked over to Ron and Hermione. "Did you know?" I whispered. No one said anything. I looked down at the ground. "Well Harry, hun. I knew it would fall apart. Cho is well she's just not your type. Harry you'll find someone, I'm telling you, you will." Hermione said laying a hand on my shoulder. "And have I changed?" I asked not really thinking there would be an answer to this one. "Yeah, You have mate. Bloody hell we all have. Think back to the first day, I mean come on Harry you know we've changed." Ron patted my back as we kept walking down to the great hall for the last time.

Inside the hall the four house tables were gone, but the head table stayed. Many little round tables were spaced out about the room. Everyone's friends and family were seated and saving a seat for who ever they came for. I saw that Hermione's family and Ron's were side by side. I smiled as I whispered over to Ron, "Don't lose your gut. You can do it, after all no one is ever too young." Ron's smile still was a little weak, but hey who could blame him? After all today is the day. I saw a seat my Fred empty that had my name on it.

Names were slowly being called up to were The headmaster what's his name was handing out little things and saying he wish he'd known us all better and blah blah blah. I looked over to the other side where Draco's Mother and Father where talking to Cho's Family. This seemed a little odd, had they known already, then again its been a month. I kept looking around the room but nothing else really stood out to me. My name was called and what a shock the room stops talking, though there are a few off topic whispers for the first time.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! I really wished I had known you from your first year here. Though as luck had it I got to know you only for a year. May I also add that this year has been a hand full with you leaving school grounds so much! But it was understood, so no matter. I hope you follow your dream and become an author. Its a wonderful job I had had once. Well you must go and you fulfill your life in freedom for once." He shuts up and hands me a packet of who knows what. I walk off and head over to where Fred had my seat saved.

"Harry, I though he was going to cry for you up there. Where in the world did they find this drama bat?" Fred ask with a laugh. "Well I hear he was kick out of his old job for crying too much, so it shocked me he didn't cry." I smile and watch as many other kids enter the world of freedom, where no long are they a kid, but an adult. After what felt like a year everyone has seated with their who ever and what not. Food comes from nowhere like it always has. About half way through I hear a chair move, Ron's chair. I tap Fred and turn to watch. Ron gets down on one knee and takes Hermione's hand. He pulls out the box. Tears hit her eyes before he can even start.

"Hermione, we have been together for two years now. Surely you believe there is something here with us. I am ready and would love to move on to the next level. I love you Hermione more than the world and you know that. Hermione, Will You Marry me?" Ron says as he opens the box all the way, to show what in Ron's family is the god of all rings. The tears come flying out of her eyes as she yells her answer. "Yes! Ron O Ron Yes!" She screams to him. Ron slides on the ring and the whole family goes into tears. Ok maybe they just get teary eyed, but still. Ron gets up and they kiss, before Hermione runs over to her mother and show off the ring.

Fred looks back to me. "You knew, you helped him pay for it didn't you?" I have to say that ring did cost a bit and it seemed out of place for Ron to have the money for it, both at his age and family background. "I knew yes. I paid not a dime. Ron has had a job, he got one the week after he started going out with Hermione. He said he would have the money he needed in two years. And he has it right there on that finger." I looked over to Hermione who came to show me the ring. I didn't really show much shock to it. I saw it every day the past week and a half. "It love Hermione, for a lovely woman like you." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Also thanks for passing the word about Cho before I got here." I whispered to her.

An owl flew in shortly after this. I got a letter dropped on my lap and took it with quite a shock. I opened the letter and read to myself. . . .

' Mr. Potter,  
I am sorry to bother you so soon, but once I hear that you had put in to work here I took it upon myself to let you know that you will start you first day tomorrow. I hope that I am not messing up any plans you may have made. But I am really do look forward to seeing you here at 6am sharp.  
Head of MWH,  
Mr. T. S. Flocking '

I looked around and every red head was watching me, plus some. "MWH? Harry what's that stand for?" Fred ask me before anyone else could. I was shocked that he didn't know. Though Mr. Weasley sure did as I watched his face change at the letters. "Fred my dear son, it stand for Muggle World Help. Its a wonderful place for Harry to start working at." Mr. Weasley smiled and hugged me as if he was my father. To me this was my family. I was the first to stand up to leave and get my stuff. "Weasleys and soon to be Weasley. I have to go I have along day planed out for tomorrow. So I'm going to head to the Hogs head in for the night. My place wont be ready for a week. . . " Mrs. Weasley cut me off. "Harry you will not stay there for a week come and stay with us tomorrow night please." Well I could never turn down a free bed at that homely house. "Ok, but not tonight I already have the room. Good bye." I turned to head up to the dorm for the last time were all my stuff was.

I made it just a few steps down the hall, There stood Draco. "Malfoy. Its been fun years. It really has, maybe we'll start a bar fight a few years down the road. Good bye." I laughed. Draco put his hand on my shoulder. "Potter. I will look for you to keep that bar fight some day. Good Bye." Draco smiled a less slimy grin. The things that happen at the last day stuck under the same roof, in the same classrooms. I got up to the dorm with no one else around. I grabbed all my junk and traveled by flue powder. It only works for leaving Hogwarts tonight. "Hogs head" I yelled clearly into the flames.

I walked up to the front desk where after getting a key I headed up the stairs and into my room for the night. Here I laid all my junk and boy was it a lot of junk when unsrunk! I jumped on the bed and set the clock for 4:45 am. it was already 11:36 p.m. joy! With my luck I was fast asleep before I could think another thought about the little bit of sleep I was going to get.


End file.
